No Strings Attached
by Tiffany7898
Summary: "We're just friends, no more. We just do it as a stress reliever, and c'mon, everyone needs it once in a while don't they?" (T/M with a little Goten/Bulla Rating will change to M in future chapters. Read and Review please!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1~**_

_AN: Yes! New story! I was watching Friends with Benefits the other day and thought 'Why not?' So here it is! Hope you all enjoy it, drop of review when your done! Doesn't matter if it's good or bad, a review is a review. And if you do see anything that needs to be fixed or wanna give me advice about my writing, don't hesitate to put it in a review or PM me! I love constructive criticism! Anyway guys, enjoy!**  
**_

* * *

"Oh my god can you hurry up and get me my White Chocolate Frap! I'm on a tight schedule here!" Said a woman tapping her foot impatiently, looking down at her watch. She rolled her eyes as she saw the man making her drink take his sweet time. She sighed loudly as the cashier looked at her.

"Calm down it's on its way!" The cashier yelled back.

"Do you have to be at the airport it just ten minutes? My job is on the line here, I don't serve people coffee for a living and I intend not to for the rest of my life. I intend on keeping my job so hurry god damn it!" She blonde yelled.

The cashier growled at her. She simply glared at him and waited for them to call her name. She looked down at her watch and sighed. 3:12pm. She had to be at the airport by 3:20pm. And if she wasn't there, she would be screwed.

"Marron Chestnut!"

The blonde looked over to the guy that held her drink, she quickly walked over to him, her black heels clicking on the tile floor with each step. She grabbed her drink and looked back down at her watch.

3:17pm.

_I can make it! Hopefully!_

The blonde woman known as Marron Chestnut quickly walked out of the coffee shop and onto the busy streets of Manhattan, New York. She held her hand up in the air and watched as a taxi pulled up next to her. She hopped into the backseat and took a quick sip of her drink.

"JFK Airport, and floor it. I'm in a rush." She told the driver.

The man in the driver's seat nodded and began to drive in the direction of JFK International Airport. He weaved in and out of traffic as Marron looked out the window, occasionally looking at her watch. The driver finally made it into the airport.

"Drop off or pick up?"

"Pick up please." Marron said.

The driver nodded and drove to the pick up area. Marron dug through her small purse and gave the man the amount of money on the meter. She got out of the car and made her way into the airport. She took her phone out of her bra and unlocked it. She opened up her messages and looked over the flight details.

Flight 243. Baggage claim 34.

She locked her phone and tucked it back into her bra. She looked around for the right Baggage claim, her eyes lit up as she saw a sign with 'Baggage Claim 34' written across it. She walked quickly walked over to the area with many chauffeurs holding up signs. She frowned, she didn't have a sign, how was she gonna find the person she's supposed to pick up? She hummed to herself and saw a man walk up to one of the chauffeurs. The chauffeur was about to throw the sign away, until Marron jumped at this opportunity.

"Excuse me! Sir!" She shouted.

The chauffeur turned around and looked at her. "Yes ma'am?"

"You don't need that sign anymore right?" Marron asked, pointing to the tick piece of paper.

The chauffeur shook his head. "No ma'am, you need it?"

"Yes sir I do." Marron smiled at the older gentleman, The man smiled back and gave her the sign.

"Here you are." He said, then tipped his hat.

"Thank you so much!" Marron said as she unzipped her purse. She dug through it and pulled out a pen. Marron braced the paper against the wall and began to write a certain name on it. Once she was finished, she put the pen back into her purse and zipped it up. Then she held the sign in front of her as more passengers began to walk out. Marron smiled as she waited for this person to come out. She hoped to god that they didn't walk out before she got there. Unluckily, as the passengers opened the doors to go outside, a gust of wind came into the building and blew signs out of some chauffeurs hands, including Marron's.

"Shit!" She cursed. Marron sighed and ran towards all the flying papers, picking some up to check to see if it was her sign. She saw a couple of papers on the baggage line and ran towards it. She slipped off her heels and held them in her hands as she hopped onto the line. She picked up a sign looked at the name, but it wasn't hers.

"Excuse me ma'am! Does that sign say 'Terri Green' on it?" A chauffeur asked.

Marron nodded at the mine. "This sign yours?"

"Yes it is!"

"Here you go." Marron gave the sign to the man and began hunting for her sign again. She saw another sign just a couple of feet away. She walked towards it, being careful not to step on anyone's suit-case. She saw the name on the sign, it was hers! She reached down for it and grabbed it, only to find another pair of hands on it.

"Sorry but this is mine!" Marron said quickly. "Please let go."

"If it's yours then why does it have my name on it?"

Marron blinked at the man in front of her. "You must be Trunks Briefs! I'm sorry I should have been standing over there but then this big gust of wind came and-"

"Hey! Hey! It's alright!" Trunks said as he helped her off the line. "But why are you here for me?"

"I'm your escort to the company you're interviewed at." Marron said as she slipped on her heels. She held out her hand. "I'm Marron Chestnut."

"Well Marron Chestnut thank for coming but I don't need an escort." Trunks said shaking her hand, then she began to walk away, but Marron caught up to him.

"Oh no, I have to. It's a part of my job. And I'm sure you even know where the building is." Marron said.

"I'm not here to take the interview Marron." Trunks said.

Marron stopped in her tracks. "What?"

Trunks turned around and looked at her. "I'm not here to take the interview." He repeated.

"What? But...But that's supposed to be why you came to New York! I recommended you for this job!" Marron said. She couldn't believe he just said that.

"I was offered a job and a trip to New York for two weeks. The job I could care less about, but who would let a free trip to New York pass by?" Trunks said.

Marron glared at him. "Oh come on! Just go to the interview! I recommended you for this job. You can explorer all of New York later. You could even reject the job offer if you get it! Just please do it! They're expecting you to-"

"You talk a lot you know that?" Trunks asked.

Marron groaned. "Just please attend the interview. My job is on the line here. Just do that one favor, and I won't ask you to do anything else." Marron said worriedly, she really didn't wanna lose her job, she loved it. All she had to do was look up unemployed people in the business and marketing field, check their background and most of the things they did, then recommend them to her boss if they were worthy of working at that company.

Trunks sighed and looked at her. He really didn't want a job here in New York, but he could reject it if they wanted him to work there. He knew how tough the economy was, he knew it was really hard finding a job these days, and he didn't want her to lose her job. "Okay Marron, I'll attend the interview."

"Yes!" Marron said cheerfully as she jumped a bit. "C'mon, your interview is at 4 so we better hurry."

Marron grabbed him by his arm and walked him out of the airport, she raised her hand in the air as a cab pulled up next to them. "Welcome to New York, Trunks!" She said happily as she got into the car. Trunks followed her in and leaned back as Marron talked to the cab driver. Once she was finished, the cab driver pulled off and Marron sat back.

"So Trunks, you're all the way from West City huh? What's it like there?" She asked looking at him.

Trunks looked at her. "Well it's not too congested, more open. From what I see New York doesn't really have space."

Marron chuckled and crossed her legs. "What are you a gazelle?" She laughed.

Trunks chuckled at her little joke. "I just like open spaces." Trunks said.

"Don't worry there are open spaces in New York, you just gotta find them." Marron said as the cab driver pulled up in front of a large building.

"It would take me a while, this place is pretty huge. Besides, I'm not staying here for long." Trunks said.

'Oh we'll see about that. All the great careers and lives start off in New York. You're gonna love it here." Marron said. "Here we are!" She paid the taxi man and got out of the car. Trunks followed her out.

"I'm only here to explorer my options." Trunks said. "I'm not staying here."

"Yeah! Yeah! Whatever you say! Now get in there! Oh, act like you want it, it'll make me look good." Marron said.

Trunks chuckled and nodded. "Alright." He smiled and walked into the building.

Marron smiled and watched him walk away. She looked over to a nearby coffee shop and walked over to it. She had to wait for him, it was a part of her job, and to be honest, she didn't mind. He seemed like a nice guy, he doesn't want the job, yet he's going to interview to save her from being screwed. Maybe she should do something nice for him, maybe she will. She sighed and opened the door, she walked in and took a seat near the window. She pulled out her phone began to play a game.

About an hour later, she got a call.

"Hello?"

"Marron! Hey! It's Jessie! That guy you brought in, Trunks Briefs. Amazing! I knew I could count on you. Tell him the job offer expires at midnight."

Marron smiled and saw Trunks walk out of the building. "Sure I'll tell him. Talk to you later Jessie!"

Marron hung up and ran outside. "Hey Trunks!"

Trunks looked over to her. "Marron? You're still here?" He asked.

Marron walked up to him and grinned. "Of course I am. And guess what."

"What?"

"They like you! They want you to work for them, offer ends by midnight." Marron said.

"You know I'm not here for the job Marron." Trunks said.

"I know I know! But I still had to tell you. Anyway Trunks, you wanna explorer New York a bit?" Marron asked.

"Yeah, that's why i came here." Trunks said.

"Alright, let's go! I'll give you the grand tour!" Marron said cheerfully. Marron turned around and began to walk out into the street, she turned around to see if Trunks was following her, but he still stood there on the sidewalk. She frowned and walked back over to him. "What are you waiting for?"

Trunks pointed up at the stop light. "I'm waiting for the light to turn red."

Marron chuckled and looped her arm with his. "This is New York, Trunks. Not West City. No one gives a shit about the rules here." She said as she dragged him out into the street, nearly getting knocked down.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Trunks asked as he looked at her.

"Nope, I'm gonna show you a good time, enough of a good time to make you stay here in the big apple." Marron said as they walked across the street.

"You're not gonna sell it." Trunks said.

"Oh we'll see. You just wait. You're gonna love it here." Marron said as they stepped back onto the sidewalk. Marron was determined to show him a good time. Good enough to make him move there.

"I may love it here, but not enough to move here." Trunks said.

"I'm willing to take a shot at changing your life Trunks. I said the same thing when I visited New York, one month after that I'm living here! And now it's been six years and don't regret it at all." Marron said. "Now, let's take a shot at changing your life."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2~**_

_AN: Aw thanks for all the beautiful reviews guys! Well all expect one but i don't care to be honest. Trupan fans know better than not to read my stories, I will always be a Trumar fan! Oh, and to clear up something I forgot to mention in the last chapter, **Trunks isn't half-saiyan in this story**. Sorry I didn't mention it before! Anyway guys, enjoy! And remember to drop a review :)_

_Also! Can you guys do me a favor and check out Writer'sFantasy's story, "How to be a heart breaker" It's really good! It's Trumar, you guy would really like it! Thank you!_

* * *

Marron and Trunks walked alongside each other. Trunks began to look around until he bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry." He apologized. But the New Yorker he bumped into didn't seem to like his apology. "Watch where you're going dumbass!" He shouted at Trunks as he walked away. Trunks blinked rapidly for a moment and looked at Marron. "Well he doesn't seem too friendly..." He said. Marron chuckled and looked at him as they began to walk again. "Most people in New York aren't very friendly." She said as she looked ahead of them. Marron pointed to a subway entrance. "Let's take a traditional way of traveling in New York." She said smiling. They walked down the concrete stairs into the subway. Marron stopped at the gate where you were supposed to pay, and she waited for the security guards to turn away. Once they said, she smirked and hopped over the bar.

"Wait, aren't we supposed to pay?" Trunks asked.

"Are you kidding me? I never pay, now c'mon, jump over the bar before the guards see you." Marron said quickly, looking back the guards.

"Are you sure we won't get caught?" Trunks asked.

"Gosh you people from West City are so soft, just jump over the bar and let's go before the train leaves." Marron said impatiently.

Trunks sighed and hopped over the railing. "Why do I get the feeling that I might end up in jail if I'm still with you?" Trunks said.

Marron huffed and looked at him. "I've only been to jail once thank you very much!" She said as she walked towards the train.

Trunks' eyes widen as he walked net to her. "What? What did you do?" He asked. He was joking, he didn't think she was a person to end up in jail once, he was really surprised, he only thought she took a lot of risks.

"Drunk Driving. I spent a night in a jail cell, it wasn't that bad actually. Anyway c'mon, one of the guards is staring at us." Marron said as she grabbed his hand, pulling him faster toward the train.

"You there! Stop!" The guard yelled at them.

"Shit." Marron cursed as she ran toward the train, Trunks running alongside her. The guard began running after them, Marron and Trunks slipped into the train just before the doors closed, locking the guard out. Marron gave him a fake smile and waved. "Buh-Bye!" She sang.

Trunks chuckled and looked at Marron, she wasn't your regular good girl. "Well I've never done that before." He admitted.

"Well there's a first time for everything Trunks." Marron said. The train was packed with people so both Trunks and Marron were forced to hold onto a pole.

"So where are you taking me anyway?" Trunks asked.

"That's a surprise." Marron grinned.

"Aw c'mon tell me." Trunks insisted.

"Nope!" Marron said.

"Well do we have to stay in this train much longer?" Trunks asked.

"No, we're almost there, it's actually the next stop." Marron said.

"Oh, well this isn't so bad." Trunks said.

"Well it is if you're going far distances, I don't really like being so close to strangers like this, that's why I mostly take a cab." Marron said.

"Then why didn't we just take a cab?" Trunks asked.

"I would have to spend more money, and taking the train is actually faster." Marron said.

"Makes sense." Trunks said as the train slowed down into a stop. The doors opened and Marron grabbed his hand, pulled him out of the train.

"Alright Trunks, ready to see where we're at?" Marron asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you're taking me somewhere entertaining so let's go." Trunks said.

Marron nodded and began to walk up the steps, Trunks walking up closely behind her. Once they stepped onto the ground floor, Marron grinned as she watched Trunks look around in awe.

"Welcome to Time Square!" She said cheerfully.

"Wow, this place is huge..." Trunks said as he kept looking around.

Marron smiled and looped her arm with his. "C'mon, we gotta kept moving before someone bumps into you and calls you a dumbass again." She chuckled.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "It won't happen again." He said as they began walking. "So where are we going? Are we just gonna walk around?"

"Oh no, I just want you to do some sight seeing first." Marron said as they walked through the sea of people. They stood in the heart of Time Square, looking at a skyscraper. "So on New Year's eve, this is where we drop the ball."

Trunks saw a ball at the top of the building. "Yeah I see the ball. What else is there?"

Marron smiled and pointed at a group of people. "Just watch over there."

Trunks looked at the group of people dancing, soon, more and more people started to join in, all of them doing the choreography perfectly. "What is this?"

"It's a flash mob!" Marron said. "They do these all the time for fun."

"They don't get paid?" Trunks asked.

"No, they just do it for the fun of it." Marron said as all the dancers finished. "You all can go home now!" She giggled as Trunks looked at her.

"Very funny." Trunks chuckled.

"Okay, you in the mood for a drink?" Marron asked.

"Alcohol, yeah I could go for a drink." Trunks said.

Marron grinned. "Trunks my friend you've found the right person to guide you through this concrete jungle in search for a good time. And a good time always starts at the bar." She said.

Trunks laughed a little, and followed her as she began to walk through the crowd again. "So what bar are we going to?"

"One of the best in town. But we aren't getting drunk. I still wanna take you to one more place." Marron said as they crossed the street.

"What other place is this?" Trunks asked.

"You ask too many questions." Marron said as she took him into a big building. "Welcome to shots! One of the best, and one of the most expensive bar's in Manhattan. I'm only getting one drink, I'm not paying for yours though it's too much. Sorry man."

Trunks smiled at her as they sat down on the bar stools. "It's fine, I'm only gonna have one drink as well."

"Great!" Marron said as she banged on the bar-top. "Hey bar-tender! Get your ass over here!"

Trunks laughed as the bar-tender made his over to them. _'This girl really is something else.'_ Trunks thought.

"What can I get you two?" The woman asked.

"I'll have a Cranberry-Lemongrass Martini." Marron said.

The woman nodded and looked over to Trunks. "And you?"

Trunks thought for a moment. "I'll get a AMF." He said.

"Oh you're a brave one." She chuckled and started to make the drinks.

"I never heard if AMF, what's it stand for?" Marron asked as she looked at him.

Trunks smirked. "Adios Mother Fucker."

Marron started laughing. "Really?"

Trunks nodded and smiled. "I've had it a couple of times. I'm not a light weight so I can handle it."

"Well I can't really hold my liquor, I don't do hard drinks. Only on special occasions." Marron admitted.

"Light-weight." Trunks teased as he poked her a couple times.

Marron smiled and swatted his hand away. "Oh shut up." She said as the bar-tender finished making the drinks.

"Here you go." The woman said as she set the drinks in front of them. "13 bucks for the Martini and 16 bucks for the AMF."

Marron and Trunks pulled out the money and gave it to the woman. They picked up their drinks and took a sip.

"Good stuff." Marron said as she set her drink down. She looked over to Trunks and saw him take another sip. "Is it really strong?"

"You wanna try it? I see the temptation." Trunks said.

"I guess I could take a small sip." Marron said. Trunks handed her his drink and she took a sip. She eyes widened and she shook her head as she swallowed the drink. "Oh my god what's in that stuff?"

"Vodka, Gin, tequila and rum with a mix of some sweet and sour." Trunks said.

"Oh lord you can have this drink back." Marron said handing it back to him.

Trunks laughed and took the drink back and finished it in one gulp. Marron looked at him in awe. "I don't know how you can do that..." She said as she picked up her drink. She finished it off and looked at her watch. "Oh! It's 10 o'clock! C'mon, now is the perfect time to go to the next place." Marron hopped off the bar stool and motioned for Trunks to come with her. Trunks got off the stool and followed her out of the building and into the sea of people.

"Okay, where to?" Trunks asked.

"Just follow me! I know you're gonna like this next place." Marron said as she stopped in front of a closed building, but the bottom of the shed was still open. Marron laid down in front of it and Trunks looked at her weirdly.

"What are you doing?" Trunks asked as she rolled under the shed and into the building.

"Just follow me and don't question it!" Marron said.

Trunks sighed and laid down, rolling into the building, they both got up and Marron walked toward the elevator. Trunks followed her inside and Marron pressed the roof button. A couple of minutes later, they heard a ding and the elevator doors opened. They both walked out and Marron grinned. "This enough space for ya? Run free little gazelle! Run!" Marron laughed. Trunks laughed along with her as he looked around. "Wow this is great." Trunks said as he followed Marron to a certain spot. "This is one of my favorite places. I come here to think or to get away from it all." Marron said as she laid down on the concrete. "Come lay down, you'll to see something really pretty."

Trunks smiled and laid next to her and looked up into the sky to see it full of stars, something he couldn't see when he was walking around in the streets. "This is one of the few spots where you could look up into the sky and see all the stars without any skyscraper blocking it." Marron said.

"You know what Marron..."

"What?" Marron asked as she looked at him.

"You've sold it." He said.

She sat up in surprise. "Really? You're not joking right?"

Trunks sat up with her. "Nope. I really like it here, and I could explorer a lot of new jobs here in the big city." He said.

"Yeah, if you don't want the job that was offered to you, you could go out on Wall Street for example and become a stock broker." Marron said. "So you're really gonna move here?"

"Yeah, I'll take a shot at changing my life. Who knows, it might turn out for the better." Trunks said. "And I'll take the job for now."

"Yes!" Marron said cheerfully. "Oh and here, I forgot to give you this." She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down some numbers on it. "This is my number. You can always call or text me if you need to know anything else about this city." She smiled and gave it to him.

Trunks smiled and took it. "Thanks Marron. You're the first friend I made here, let's just hope I meet some more people here like you."

"Oh don't worry, you will." Marron said. "I knew you'd agree. Everyone does."

"I believe you now." Trunks said. "It might be fun actually, changing my life a bit."

"Oh it is." Marron said. "It's gonna be really fun."


End file.
